


Spread Your Wings

by killerqueentaylor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cheating, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Rehabilitation, Roger is with Dominique but loves you, Sex, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueentaylor/pseuds/killerqueentaylor
Summary: Roger Taylor has it all. But when he hits rock bottom after a life threatening accident due to alcohol abuse, he is put into rehabilitation. Thinking it would be a complete bore and waste of time, until you come into his life. And let’s just say it is far from boring.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Please read!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey everyone! So this is one of my first fan fics so please don’t just how bad I am XD I’ve loved Queen for so long and I’ve always wanted to make a fan fic about our fellow blondie Roger! (Ok so Ik a few things are off, for example the fact that it’s a few years before he actually met Dominique but let’s just forget that XD) anyway, love y’all and hope you enjoy! xx p.s the reader isn’t in the first chapter but don’t worry, they’re coming ;)

**1974**

 

Everything was spinning. He liked the sensation, of what the alcohol did to him. The party was getting out of hand, he didn’t care. He raised the vodka bottle to the crowd of people, they cheered, the noise, the smoke, the drugs all mixed into one heavy, thick cloud.

He jumped from the piano onto the people who all screeched with laughter to catch him. Grabbing the first woman he saw for a forceful kiss. It was Brian who rolled his eyes before pulling him down back to reality, “Listen Rog, Chrissie’s getting tired, we’re going home.” Roger took no notice and resumed his make out.

Brian sighed and shouted over the top of the heavy music to a very lost John “Deacy, you coming?” He man nodded before following Brian out the door.

Roger stopped midway kiss when he noticed someone staring, he broke apart from the tall, blonde woman, she giggled as she walked away, “see ya later Rog.”

He turned to face a fuming Dominique. Her voice barely managing to reach him, “outside. Now!”

* * *

 

He staggered into the garden, the music still distinct, he reached Dominique who was smoking a cigarette.

“Hey baby” Roger spoke in a slurred voice, still carrying the bottle. She instantly swivelled around, her face lit with anger “don’t you Hey me!”

He laughed dropping the bottle, it’s segments flailing across the floor. “cmon loosen up, it’s just a bit of fun.”

Her face remained unchanged as she stepped out of the way of the glass, “you’ve gone too far now Rog, too far!” she furiously pointed her finger at him “you promised me! You promised me last time that that would be the last party!”

His smile disappeared realising the seriousness of the situation. “But baby you said one more party yesterday” he mumbled.

“I said only the band members and relatives! Not the whole of fucking London!” She sighed brushing her forehead. “I honestly don’t know what to do Rog, I mean look at yourself, the drugs, the parties, the alcohol, that bloody alcohol! Rog you’ve got to realise your addicted before it’s too late.” Roger hated when she brought this up. “Dominique, I’m. Not. Addicted! So stop fucking talking about this shit.”

The fury was building up, “I’m in control of my life and I can’t have idiots like you telling me how to live it!”

She remained strong as she continued “Rog, be honest! You can’t go a day without alcohol, I’m only doing this to help you, I’m scared..” she stopped shouting before speaking softer “I’m scared something bad will happen to you, you’ll die. Whether if it’s in a car accident or -“

“Oh so you think I can’t even drive then?”

“Yes!” She spluttered.

“Oh really” he turned “you wanna bet on that?!” He ran in the direction of his car. Dominique’s eyes widened “no, don’t Rog! Please don’t do this to me, don’t do this to us!” She screamed running after him, abandoning her heels in the garden.

The energy crawled through his veins as he furiously got in his seat and started the engine, Dominique began frantically bashing the car window and tugging on the locked door, “Rog, please baby, we’ll sort this out ok?!” He forced himself to look at her, “baby this is just my life, so don’t get fucking left behind in it.”

He sped off down the street running a red light as he chugged down yet another beer bottle. Speed. Adrenaline. Smoke. Drugs. It was his fuel, his body was slowly deteriorating from it but it was all or nothing. The crowds, parties, music, all in his head rampaging around like a herd of bulls. He tried to focus his eyes on the road but they blurred and everything spun.

He crossed multiple lanes. Cars honked and drivers swore at him as he sped up to over 80km/h. The adrenaline was like a whole different drug, it filled his head. He didn’t need anyone. Not Bri, Deacy, Fred, or Dominique... Dominique, he instantly felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Realising how much he fucked up.

He remembered the first time he saw her, the dark haired girl sitting across the bar. And how they flirted far into the night before taking her to his room. And about how much shit she’s had to put up with.

He let out a sigh, flicking the blonde locks out of his eyes. So transfixed by his day dream that he didn’t see the red light switch on. And he certainly didn’t see the black Mercedes drive out into the intersection.

Time slowed. Well it seemed like that. He saw the whites in the eyes of the Mercedes driver as Roger swerved to try move aside, it didn’t work as the driver did the same, he slammed on the brakes and braced himself.

He never put much thought into how he was going to die, but I guess this was it. This was the end. He prayed that Dominique would be able to move on. That the band would still be able to make music. And that his mother would not cry herself to sleep every night because of something idiotic her son did.

Time caught up. Everything was a blur. There was shattering of glass, and then darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

The continuous sound played on. His eyelids felt heavy and struggled to open them.

Bright light surrounded him, as he forced his eyes open he took in his surrounding, tubes were attached to his forearm and hand. A couple were on his face making sure that he breathed.

His face fell to the side to see a woman, a dark haired woman sprawled across three chairs. Dominique. “Hey baby” his voice croaked. Her eyes snapped open and instantly rushed to his side. She looked furious.

“Your stupid you know that right! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I told this would happen, but you wouldn’t listen. See what the alcohol is doing to you! This is the last time anything like this happens, you don’t know what it was like for me to see the paramedics pull you from the car, you were bleeding everywhere and they thought you were .. I thought you were - “ he cut her off by leaning into her and slowly kissing her, he brushed her cheek as she pulled away, she took his hand and kissed it softly, her lips kissing every finger. She whispered “your going to rehab.”

 Roger almost sat up but a lightning bolt of pain shot up through his legs, forcing him awkwardly hover. “what?!” He croaked. “No I’m not!” Dominique sighed, “not this again Rog, how many times is it going to take you to realise you need this. How many life threatening situations will it take you?” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he lay back down. “I don’t know ok, but trust me it won’t happen again.”

She batted her eyelashes and stood up, “well, too late, because Chrissie and I have already booked you in.”

“What?!” He shrieked. “No you haven’t!”

“Yes we have”

“Well I can guarantee you that I’m not going to this shitty rehab centre, I basically just broke my legs!”

“The doctors performed an emergency operation to save your precious legs so don’t worry. And somehow it wasn’t even that bad of a break. They should fully heal in about a month. So you are going.”

“I’d rather die.”

She sighed at his drama queen attitude. “You almost did, and how was that?”

“Listen, I don’t care if you’ve booked me in for this, there is not a single chance that you will see me even at the entrance! And that’s final!”

 

* * *

 

 

**1 month later**

The last of the luggage was hauled out of the car and placed by Rogers feet as he stared at the sign to ‘Happy Health Rehabilitation centre’

Dominique appeared by his side. “I still think this is a bad idea.” He spoke without turning away. “Aww c’mon it won’t be that bad, I’m sure you’ll end up liking it.” She smiled as she hooked her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. The cab honked impatiently waiting for her.

“Ok I’ve got to go, but I promise I’ll come to visiting hours next week!” He laughed, “god, you make it sound like a prison.” He smirked as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. “I love you baby.” She looked adoringly into his eyes and tugged a little on his blonde hair. “I love you too.” She grinned, “ok! You can’t be late for your first day, have fun!” She giggled as she stepped into the cab. “Yeah, fun” he replied bluntly as he watched the black vehicle speed off into the distance.

He heard a voice from behind him. “So you must be Roger?”

He was met by a tall blonde haired man wearing a blue uniform with the rehab’s logo plastered to the left breast pocket, “welcome to Rehab!” Roger sighed.

He knew this would be a long 2 months. What could possibly make it interesting at the least?


	2. Welcome to Happy Health Rehab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is trying to adapt to his new life in rehab but it proves harder than it looks, but what happens when he meets you, what will change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read my work! It would mean so much if you left comments to suggest anything that you might want to see in this fan fic. Anyway hope you enjoy xx

His room was nicer than he thought. He had a fairly large room with a small private space of garden outside. There was little TV opposite the bed and numerous potted plants around the room. Thank god Dominique had booked me in for a private room, he thought to himself whilst  he unpacked his suitcase. The first thing he pulled out - drumsticks. He turned them in his hand as if he’d never seen them before, memories of laughter with the band as they made music together, and then performed them with the entire crowd singing the songs back to them. The band were only just about to release Sheer Heart Attack, the press would be asking where he was.

 

He covered is face in his hands and lay down onto the bed. This was the first time he realised he had truly done it this time. Music production would be halted, everyone would be asking questions, rumours would spread. Softly he cried into his hands begging slumber to overcome him.

 

However he was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the pine door. He wearily moved to open it however it swung open. A short woman with purple rimmed glasses holding a clipboard appeared in front of him. “Hi, I’m Candice” she smiled. “It’s time for your first group counselling session!” Roger made a fake yawn, “sorry doll but I’m really tired so I think I’m just gonna miss -“ he began to close the door but she stopped it with her foot. “Roger, it’s only 3pm not 3am, and besides this is your first one! I’m sure you’ll enjoy meeting some others.” He groaned before agreeing to follow her down a few corridors and then finally reaching a door marked “Grouped Counselling Sessions.” 

 

Her smile stayed plastered to her face as she opened the door to several faces, all sitting in a circle on chairs. Candice began to talk excitedly “everyone this is Roger, this is his first day here so remember to be welcoming!” And with that she left Roger standing awkwardly in the doorway. Candice made it sound like some nursery care, however he joined the circle. Not giving much effort to speak or look at anyone. 

 

“Ok!” The familiar voice spoke up, it was David, the man who he met outside of Rehab. “Now let’s start with names and our stories.” Rover didn’t really look at anyone or listen to any stories, it was all the same drugs, alcohol, depression. He wondered how the band mates were hanging on with all this upheaval, he could almost imagine the things they would say. Brian would be already thinking of solutions, Deacy would be quiet most of the time listening to Fred rant about how the band does not work without a drummer.

 “Roger?” He looked up at David. Shaken out of his own mind. “It’s your turn.” 

He sighed and then crossed his arms before he spoke “well, my name’s Roger Taylor, I’m the drummer in the band Queen. Recently I was in a car crash due to, um, alcoholic reasons.” He paused “and that’s about it.” 

David beamed, “thanks roger!”

A ginger haired man sitting next to Roger grasped his hand “I really love your music, also by the way I’m Toby.”

Roger awkwardly smiled “well, thanks, Toby.” He spoke whilst slowly pulling his hand away. 

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke, it was dark out. The digital clock next to him read 2:34. He slid open the large glass door to his patch of garden, high wooden fencing was all around it. Stars shone brightly down onto him as he popped some prescribed pills in his mouth, making sure he didn’t have major alcoholic withdrawal symptoms. He sighed knowing that somewhere out there Dominique was going to bed alone, without anyone in the house. He wouldn’t blame her if she did bring anyone home, she deserved to be loved.

 

Slowly he opened the door to the corridor, opposite hung the map of the centre. He traced his finger along the map until it reached the destination he was looking for, common room. Remembering the directions he took off down the halls. 

He needed to take his mind off everything and read, or play a game, he didn’t know what to do, he just needed to get out of his confined room. 

He strolled into the room, it was quite plush and had a fireplace on the far wall, many bookcases and sofas were placed around the room, but he stopped nearby a glass coffee table when he saw a figure of a woman sitting on the bay window, looking out to the stars. It was you. He had not seen such a beautiful woman for a while. The fire reflected off of your smooth skin as you breathed softly against the window, causing it to fog up.

You were daydreaming yourself, about your old life and you wondered how much longer you could take. A voice made you scream as you whipped around to see a man standing in the middle of the room. “Geez, you scared me, you know that is definitely not how you greet a lady.” 

He laughed, his face still shadowed, “I apologise then, m’lady.” His eyes traced your face, you were truly stunning. You were wearing a purple dressing gown and nothing else. Realising you were alone with a strange man, you awkwardly closed the robe even more. “What’s your name” you called out to him as he moved to join you on the window seat. “Roger.” You saw his face properly and were shocked, you had been a fan of the band for years. “Wow, I never expected you to be here.” You replied gently, it probably wasn’t a good idea to come across as a crazy fan girl.

 

”Yeah, me neither.” He chuckled, he gave a sad smile and appeared deep in thought. “And you, what’s your name?” 

You smiled, “I’m (Y/N)” 

After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke up again. “So, why were you put in this shit whole of a place.” 

 

You sighed and looked at him, “depression, suicide attempt, self harm, y’know just the usual.” 

Roger looked down at her arms which the fire reflected off of, showing multiple scars, all different sizes. 

You noticed this and quickly rolled down your sleeves “y’know it’s rude to stare.” You mumbled. 

“Sorry, I was just curious. So, how long have you been here?”

You scratched your forehead trying to remember how many lifeless days had passed. “Probably 4 months.”

Roger’s mouth flew open in shock, you giggled, “4 months?! How have you survived?”

“I don’t know.” You laughed

Roger smiled, you looked cute when you laughed like that. “Do you know how much longer your here for?” 

You sighed stretching your legs and yawning “until I get better I guess.” 

“That sounds fun” Roger spoke blandly. “Do you ever miss your family?” 

“Nah, I don’t think they’d even care.” You spoke so casually due to the amount of times you’d told the story. “My dad abused me since I was little, my mum, a drug addict, I don’t know where she is know.”

Roger awkwardly nodded, he was crap at these sort of moments. 

“How about you?” You weakly smiled resting your weary head on the window sill. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose “uh, yeah. I do. I really miss my family actually. I guess the main thing is how the band will cope.”

 

”Oh god yeah, do you know how they are with you here.” You asked.

 

He sighed and stood up to lean on the mantelpiece above the fireplace “Bri and Deacy were supportive, I guess they want me to get better, I don’t think Fred was particularly pleased that I’ve left music for a short hiatus.” 

“Ah, well it is for the best, you’ll be out of here in no time.” You closed your eyes briefly “unlike me, I’ll be here a while.” 

He raised his eyebrows at you, making you blush. “Don’t you want to get better?” 

You hopped off the window seat and joined him, “well I do, but I just don’t see how or why to get better.” You looked down at your feet “I just don’t see the point.” 

Roger spoke gently “look, I understand, more than you would know. But there is a way to get better, there always is.” 

“I.. I just don’t know anymore, it’s been so long and nothing has changed.” You felt tears well in your eyes and so you returned to the window to hide it. 

You heard footsteps leaving the room, “wait” you turned around feeling embarrassed, Roger looked confused. You continued “can you stay with me, just a little longer.” 

He nodded sympathetically giving a little grin. 

 After an hour or two of more chatting on the window seat, you eventually drifted off. Roger smiled, although he had met you only a few hours ago he felt like he had known you his whole life. He reached for a nearby blanket and gently placed it over you. Then afterwards looking back out to the stars, the sun was only just peeking over the buildings in the distance. Everything looked so peaceful, and to think so much was far from it. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter couldn’t think of anything more to put into it lol, but look out for the return of the ham sandwich!😂 (bohemian rhapsody fans will understand)

 

Depression wasn’t something you enjoyed. Even though you showed no sign of wanting to improve. However it was hard, extremely hard. It was like a continuous battle, a war in which you either succeed,or die trying. “(Y/N)?”

 

You quickly looked up to the counsellor. The counsellor, who’s name tag read Anthony sighed and spoke “(Y/N) look we can’t help you if you don’t want to listen.”

 

“I do listen! I just.. my mind wanders ok.” You crossed your arms and leant back into your chair. He gave a questionable look before speaking up “so, how have you been feeling in the past week, and don’t say fine as you always do.” You shrugged, there wasn’t much to say really it was all the same, day in day out. Same faces, same conversations, same food, same activities. At least meeting Roger was a change, even though he’s not going to stick around for a while, at least it was something. “Well what do you want me to say, Anthony, that I’m feeling great, or that I’m absolutely awful. I mean nothing ever happens here to affect my emotions.”

 

Anthony calmly stared before continuing “have you tried socialising with other people here, I’m sure they would love your company.” 

 

Rolling your eyes as you sighed “no Anthony, I haven’t. And I don’t want to.”

 

He took his glasses off his face and opened his mouth to speak but hesitating beforehand “I understand how hard it’s been for you, but surely you don’t want to spend forever in rehab, I mean your young and you have your whole life ahead of you.” He continued “which is why - and please be open minded- we want you to start medication because it would -“ 

 

“No!” You cut him off, standing up. “I told you before I don’t want it, it’s not going to do me any good except get me addicted which obviously will not improve my situation!” 

 

Anthony gave a blank stare as he resumed “and we would make sure you wouldn’t get addicted, Candice also agrees that it would be very beneficial.” 

 

“Oh beneficial my ass, your not putting those..those drugs in me!”

 

“Listen I know it’s different but we can find ways -“

 

“No, I don’t want to hear them, save it ok?” You grabbed your purse from the chair and fled to your room.

 

* * *

 

 

You weren’t going to get better were you. Feeling numb all over you clutched the pillow desperately for comfort. Although you spent most of your crying at night in the common room, you now cried here. It wasn’t really your favourite place to let your emotions out even though it was your room. It was the blank walls, the plain furniture, the window that forever had the same view, it was these things that didn’t make it feel homely. But then again, you hadn’t really ever had a sense home. The vivid memories of hiding from your dad in the closet, or going around almost every bar trying to find your mum at the mere age of 7. Those people didn’t care. No one cared. Maybe Roger showed some affection, but it wouldn’t last, like it always doesn’t. What was the point. No one would even notice if you were gone.

 

Feeling weary, you sobbed as you stumbled to the bathroom. You fumbled for the light switch before leaning on the sink with both hands trembling. You sighed and looked up at your reflection, your mascara that you had put on earlier now ran in trails down your cheeks, the red lipstick that you had so delicately applied was smudged around your mouth. Almost choking with tears you pulled out your toiletries bag, searching for your pink razor.

 

* * *

 

 

Roger stood confused in the middle of a busy cafeteria room, the laughter and chatter of other people largely resembled a school canteen. You saw him from across the room and walked over to him, “hey” you smiled sweetly. He turned around to meet your voice, “first time in the cafeteria?” You laughed. “Yeah, I’m a bit lost.” He grinned noticing your hoodie, “why the hoodie, it’s like 50 degrees.”

 

You immediately became self conscious and pulled down your sleeves a little, trying to hide your arms as much as possible. “Yeah, I uh guess I’m just a little cold.” You mumbled followed by a little smile. 

A confused look swept across his face, but before he could say anything you spoke up “come on, let’s go get something to eat.”

 

“So whereabouts did you live before you came here?” Roger questioned as you moved to pick up a few pieces of fruit. “Ah well, all across London really, just crashing at friends houses almost every night. Didn’t really have my own place.” You spoke not bothered by your past. “Did you go to college or Uni in London as well?” He continued.

 

Sighing you spoke up “I wanted to go into medicine, I’ve always wanted to become a doctor.” Giving a sad smile “it was too much money though.” Immediately afterwards looking up to him and moving on with a beam. 

 

“And how’s the music going for you guys?” You spoke after pulling out a chair to sit. Roger took out a chair next to you and placed his tray down on the table. “Yeah the music’s going well, just about to release the new album, don’t exactly know what’s going on the A side or B side, but I suppose it’ll turn out fine.” He laughed biting into his ham sandwich. “Besides, it’s Freddie, he’ll know how to get stuff done.”

 

After a few seconds he spoke again, “how are your counselling sessions.” 

 

You sighed, “god they’re awful, I’m pretty sure nothing is ever accomplished. It might be the fact that I’m not really bothered to try anything but still, they’re such a bore, and you? How was your first one?” 

He smirked raising his eyebrows, “it was.. awkward to say the least, everyone was welcoming and friendly but still awkward. He looked around the room “is there actually anything to do here?” He laughed questionably.

 

“No not really, apart from the shitty movie night that we have every Friday.” You smiled.

 

“Well that seems fun.” He sarcastically spoke.

 

You enjoyed his company. Friendships weren’t exactly your strong point in Rehab but at least you’d found a stable one.

 

“So” resting your head on your hands, “visiting hours next week, anyone coming to see you?” You tilted your head and softly smiled.

 

Noticing a silence had grown over him, you frowned as his hands and eyes started to quiver and shake, his eyes opened wide before he fell to the floor with a loud thump where his whole body shook violently. Your breath was caught in your throat, immediately dropping to his level. Heart beating faster in your chest screaming “Help! Please someone get help!” You frantically searched for a doctor or staff member or anyone willing to help, but only a crowd of people had formed with concerned looks. After what seemed like a forever, Charlie pushed through the crowd with another staff member, whilst Charlie held Roger, the other man spoke calmly “It’s alright (Y/N) he’s having a bad alcohol withdrawal seizure, but he’ll be ok.” But the shock of the incident and the crowd made you unable to talk, everything blurred into one as your buried your face into your hands.


End file.
